


Klaatu and Gort Come To Earth

by Wendymypooh



Category: V (1983)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-03-08
Packaged: 2018-05-25 10:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6191863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elias Taylor forgets about his plans for the day, when he witnesses the arrival of the Visitors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaatu and Gort Come To Earth

Elias Taylor stared at the small portable’s black and white’s screen in utter disbelief. What he was seeing couldn’t possibly be true, even though he had just heard Dan Rather declare that what viewers were seeing was live. 

‘This just in from the Pentagon.Reports indicate that fighters with Tactical Air Command bases around the United States have claimed that upon approaching the giant UFO’s, they have had interference with their on board guidance and electrical systems, forcing them to abort their missions, and return to land.” 

The screen changed off one of the monstrous UFO’s and onto a myriad of scenes showing utter chaos in cities around the world, where panicked humans were making desperate and feeble attempts to flee to somewhere safer. 

“Besides New York City, we are getting reports that other crafts are now approaching or hovering over at least six major U.S. Cities-San Francisco, New Orleans, Houston, Seattle, Kansas City, Boston, and yes, even Los Angeles. ” 

“LA?” Elias exclaimed, and suddenly remembering where he was, clicked off the television set, and made a beeline back to the window he had entered through. Climbing quickly out of it, he glanced up at the sky and felt fear thread its way through him that had nothing to do with getting arrested, and everything to do with the gigantic sphere-shaped UFO hovering over his head. 

All thoughts of any further B and E’s he’d planned for the day, fled from his mind. He headed for home at a mad dash. His older brother Ben would still be at the hospital, but his father should be home from the factory where he worked. He wanted to be home in case...Elias didn’t finish the thought, just quickened his step. 

“Pop? Hey Pop? Are you home?” 

Caleb startled awake at the sound of Elias calling out his name. The back door slammed shut, causing him to wince, as the sound reverberated through his aching head. The aspirin he’d taken upon arriving home a short time earlier, hadn’t had enough time to ease his headache, and Elias’s boisterous arrival wasn’t helping it. 

“In here Elias.” He called out and sat up on the couch as Elias came into the living room. 

“Pop did you hear? They are all over?” Elias perched on the arm of the couch. 

“Hear what? Who is all over?” Caleb asked, massaging his temples. 

“The UFO’s. They are showing up all over the world!” Elias exclaimed. 

Caleb eyed him. “I’m not in the mood for any of your cockamamie stories Elias.” 

“It’s not a story, Pop! I swear!” Elias went over and turned on their old television set.   
He flipped through the grainy channels until he found the local news channel. Dan Rather’s countenance filled the screen as he continued to report on the news story of the century. “Look. Listen.” 

Caleb sighed and looked. His eyes widened as he caught sight of a shot of the UFO stationed over Los Angeles. He listed with growing concern to Dan Rather’s report. Elias returned to the couch and sat down beside his father. 

“This is...” Caleb couldn’t find the words to explain what he was feeling at that very moment. 

On one hand he felt lucky to be experiencing such a phenomenal event as the appearance of aliens to Earth. On the other hand, he felt wary, and more than just a little bit fearful. Who were these aliens? Where had they come from? Were they friendly or hostile? He was glad Elias was with him and wished Ben was there too. He would feel better having both sons close at hand in case their world was going to be blown to smithereens.


End file.
